Tuberose
by 10 Tsuki
Summary: Kaname memiliki seorang pengikut yang sangat setia padanya. Dia tidak pernah muncul di hadapan orang-orang yang dikenal Kaname, hanya beberapa teman dekat tuannya yang tahu keberadaannya yang bagaikan tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Kegelapan yang lebih pekat dari sang pangeran Kuran. / "Saya siap melayani anda, ouji-sama..." / BL, OC, AU, Action.
1. Chapter 1

**Tuberose**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Main pair : Naoya Tadashi (OC) x Kaname Kuran**

**Slight : Kaname x All male vampires, Zero x Yuki**

Genre : Romance &amp; Supernatural

Warning! : Shounen ai, malexmale, Slash, bit Shoujo, Action, OC, OOC, AU, miss typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kota hari Minggu malam ini sangat sunyi. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai dilewati banyak orang, kini sepi melompong. Bangunan kuno yang berjajar rapi di sana nampak suram, ditambah penerangan lampu yang kurang memadai membuat suasana angker makin memuncak. Padahal masih jam 7, tetapi mengapa tempatnya senyap begini?

Di tengah keheningan itu, ada seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap sebahu berjalan melintasi jembatan kecil. Ia berdampingan dengan pemuda jangkung berambut perak. Keduanya hendak menuju minimarket yang terletak di seberang jembatan. Tetapi sepertinya mereka harus membatalkan niatnya karena toko tersebut sudah tutup.

Yuki Kurosu menghela nafas. "Haah, percuma kita datang kesini…" eluhnya memandangi toko di depannya yang tertutup rapat. Mulanya, ia ingin membeli kebutuhan rumah yang telah menipis. Termasuk belanja untuk makan malam nanti.

Zero Kiryu mendengus. "Dari awal aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Melihat situasi kota sekarang, mustahil jika ada toko atau restoran yang buka," katanya datar.

"Uh, bukannya menghibur malah mengolokku, jahat banget!" si gadis menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Memang siapa yang mau menghiburmu?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki tato salib di leher seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Menyebalkan," Yuki membuang muka. Beralih menjauhi Zero di belakangnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Zero mengikuti dengan santai. "Bukannya lebih baik kita pulang?"

Gadis berkemeja biru dongker, rok hitam mini, dan mantelkrem selutut itu melangkahkan kaki bersepatu _boot-_nya cepat. "Aku mau cari toko lain."

Pemuda berkaus kelabu, celana _jeans _hitam, dan jaket hijau tua ber-_hoodie _mendesau. "Tidak ada yang buka, Yuki…"

"Kau yakin sekali, sih! Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku—ya pulang saja sana," usir Yuki menatap saudara angkatnya dengan mata delima yang berkilat tajam. "Mendingan, tadi aku minta ditemani Kaname saja."

Mendengar itu, perempatan jengkel muncul menghiasi pelipis Zero. "…Ck, baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi," ujarnya tidak iklas. Dia sangat tidak suka bila nama musuh abadinya disebut oleh Yuki. Mengapa dari sekian banyak orang, malah nama lelaki itu yang harus keluar dari mulut sang putri Kurosu? Ah, dia lupa. Yuki menganggap bahwa Kaname adalah penyelamat hidup dan pemuda yang disukainya. Dan itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dadanya. Rasa sebal dan… cemburu? _'Huh, Konyol,' _batinnya cuek.

Keduanya menyusuri jalan berpaving yang terbentang di hadapannya tanpa bicara. Yuki memutar pandangannya, mencari bila ada toko atau restoran yang masih aktif berjualan. Namun, yang ditemukannya hanyalah kekosongan. Setelah berapa lama ia menyerah. Benar kata Zero, sebaiknya mereka pulang dan makan malam dengan bahan seadanya.

"Sudah menyerah?" kata Kiryu bosan ketika melihat Yuki berhenti bergerak.

Yuki menolehkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Orang ini, benar-benar mengejeknya. "Ukh—ayo pulang saja!" ketusnya berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat melalui Zero.

Manik _Ametrisht _Zero memandang geli ke arah teman baiknya yang bertingkah lucu. Menjahilinya memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Nanti kau yang buat makan malam, Zero," titah Yuki bernada kesal.

"Kenapa aku? Hari ini giliranmu, 'kan?"

"Pokoknya kau yang buat! Awas kalau tidak enak!"

"Baiklah…" desah Zero mengalah.

Mereka menuju gerbang kota untuk pergi ke daerah pinggiran yang merupakan tempat tinggal keduanya. Di sana terdapat bukit yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang layaknya hutan. Di tengah hutannya, dibangun sebuah perguruan swasta elit. _Cross Academy_. Sekolah berasrama luas yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan terbaik. Murid-murid berasal dari kalangan terpandang yang dibagi menjadi dua grup. Yaitu _Day Class_ dan _Night Class_.

Sekolah itu menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak boleh diketahui masyarakat umum. Yang mana identitas asli para murid yang mengikuti kuliah malam hari—_Night Class_— adalah bangsa _Vampire._ Mahkluk yang menguasai dunia malam, iblis penghisap darah berwujud manusia. Sementara siswa-siswi yang mengambil kuliah pagi—_Day Class_— ialah kaum manusia.

Yuki dan Zero, anak angkat kepala sekolah sekaligus pendiri perguruan—Kaien Kurosu, bertugas sebagai _Guardians. _Mereka anggota komite kedisiplinan yang ditunjuk untuk menertibkan dua grup tersebut agar tidak terjadi pertikaian. Sejarah menceritakan, bangsa _Vampire _dan kaum manusia selalu berperang. Perbedaan yang mencolok, membuat kedua kubu ini saling bertentangan. Predator dan mangsa, itulah hubungan juga alasan yang menyebabkan kedua belah pihak terus berselisih.

"Sudah jam segini. _Tou-san _pasti kelaparan sekarang," gumam Yuki menilik jam mungil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 8 malam.

"Biar saja orang tua itu mati," cuek Zero. Tidak peduli jika pria kekanakan yang membesarkannya hingga kini, pingsan karena belum makan.

"Haah, kau benar-benar kejam padanya," Yuki menggeleng maklum.

**Sreek~**

Suara gesekan ganjil memicu Yuki dan Zero menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut perak bergerak ke depan Yuki. Menatap tajam ke arah kumpulan semak belukar yang diduga asal bunyi tersebut muncul. Si gadis menyipitkan mata selidik pada tumbuhan lebat yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tangannya bersiap mengambil _Atremish, _senjata andalannya yang tersimpan di balik mantelnya. Bersiaga apabila terjadi hal yang membahayakan.

Atmosfer di sekeliling mereka mendadak berubah berat. Seakan ada sesuatu yang meracuni udara sampai terasa menyesakkan.

"Zero…" bisik Yuki yang berlindung di balik punggung sahabatnya. Ia merapatkan diri sedikit gusar.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Yuki," peringat Zero bernada rendah. Mata ungu mudanya masih terpaku lurus pada objeknya. Cuping hidungnya mencium bau familiar yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Sungguh, dia sangat benci aroma busuk ini. "Itu _Vampire, _level E…"

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam keluar dari sarangnya, melesat kilat menuju Yuki dan Zero. Sang _Hunter_ Kiryu, langsung menarik senjata _Bloody Rose _miliknya dari saku dalam jaket. Mengacungkan pucuknya ke mahkluk yang akan menyerangnya. Jarinya refleks menekan pelatuk pistol, menembak tepat ke bahu kanan _vampire _gila.

**DOOR!**

"GRAAHH—!" iblis level E mengerang kesakitan. Terjebam kasar ke tanah sembari memegangi lukanya yang menganga lebar. Mengucurkan darah segar akibat peluru perak panas yang diluncurkan Zero tadi.

Manik _crimson _Yuki membulat. Terkejut saat mengetahui bagaimana rupa si _vampire _gila. Adalah sesosok pria paruh baya berpenampilan lusuh, dengan mantel coklat dan celana putih yang kotor dipenuhi debu. Rambut hitamnya mencuat berantakan, wajahnya mengeras marah, tatapannya nyalang layaknya binatang buas yang kelaparan. Ditambah mulutnya yang terbuka menampakkan sepasang taring runcing berhias saliva. Menyebabkan Yuki bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa ada _vampire _di kota manusia yang dilindungi _Hunter?!" _Tanya putri Kurosu mengeluarkan tongkat ajaibnya. Seingatnya asosiasi menjaga wilayah ini dengan cermat.

"Entah. Mungkin ada rumor _vampire _gila yang muncul sembarangan. Makanya keadaan kota sepi karena penduduknya ketakutan keluar rumah," duga Zero mengokang pistol _silver-_nya.

Mahkluk rendahan itu perlahan bangkit dari jatuhnya. Berdiri lunglai seraya meggeram lirih. Kedua mata merahnya menyala terang, mulai bergerak maju menerjang lagi.

Kali ini Zero membidik dada musuhnya_, _letak jantung si _vampire_ berada. Sewaktu lawannya mendekat, Zero segera melepas pelurunya. Menciptakan lubang di badan target hingga menewaskannya seketika. Berubah jadi debu yang terhembus angin. Namun belum sempat dia dan Yuki menghela nafas lega, mereka dikagetkan oleh kehadiran beberapa iblis gila lain yang keluar dari balik bayangan gelap pepohonan.

"Gggrrrhh—!"

Yuki berputar memunggungi Zero. "Banyak sekali…" gugupnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tongkat di tangannya. Matanya menyorot waspada kala para _vampire _laknat tersebut mengepung keduanya.

"Ck, mereka berniat mengeroyok kita," decak Zero menautkan alis geram.

"Ada enam, kita bisa kewalahan kalau mereka lepas kendali," cemas Yuki menahan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Jujur, situasi ini membuatnya agak takut.

Zero melirik ke jalan setapak menuju bukit _Cross Academy. _Memperkirakan jarak yang harus ditempuh untuk sampai perguruan. Cukup jauh, kelihatannya akan sulit bagi mereka jika mau meloloskan diri tanpa terluka. Tetapi, itu lebih baik daripada mati dibunuh di sini. "Yuki, aku akan membuka celah. Kita lari secepatnya saat ada kesempatan," intruksinya seraya mengangkat senjata. Bermaksud menembak salah satu mahkluk di hadapannya yang nampak lemah.

"…Oke," Yuki mengangguk ragu.

Detik selanjutnya, sejumlah monster tersebut berlari menyerbu Yuki dan Zero bersamaan. Dengan gesit, Kiryu berhasil menumbangkan satu _vampire _level E. Tetapi usahanya belum cukup lantaran yang lain langsung menyergapnya.

"Urgh—" Yuki menahan mahkluk yang mendesaknya rapat. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya selihai mungkin dan sukses memukul mundur musuhnya. Efeknya tidak lama, karena _vampire _itu kembali menyerang lagi.

Sambil menghindari sabetan cakar lawan, Zero memikirkan cara agar mereka bisa kabur. Namun kemampuan _vampire_ yang handal malah membuatnya terpojok. "Sial—" desisnya seraya menembakkan peluru lebih cepat.

Yuki menendang sisi kepala monster di depannya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari datangnya serangan lain yang berasal dari belakang. Zero yang mengetahuinya, segera berteriak. "Yuki! Awass!"

**BRUAAKKK!**

"AARGGGH—!"

Putri Kurosu memalingkan wajah begitu suara tubrukan keras tercipta sampai menggetarkan tanah yang dipijaknya. Kedua manik delimanya membelalak, mendapati tubuh _vampire _yang terbaring di belakangnya berubah jadi debu. _'Apa itu tadi?' _herannya.

"Jangan bengong, nona manis. Nanti terluka, lho…"

Serentak, Yuki dan Zero menengok ke suatu arah ketika mendengar sapaan yang mengalun santai. Tak jauh dari lokasi mereka, berjalan sesosok pemuda jangkung bersurai pirang platina. Tubuh orang asing itu dibaluti kemeja putihselengan siku, celana _jeans _abu-abu, serta rompi _magenta_ panjang yang berkibar ditiup angin. Syal krem melingkar longgar di lehernya, menambah nilai penampilan yang nampak berkelas. Mata _Lavender_ gelap yang menahtahi wajah tampannya, memancarkan keramahan. Tetapi terkesan dingin.

Zero bergerak mendekati Yuki. Menghujam tatapan tajam ke sang pendatang yang mengintruksi kegiatan mereka. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya datar mengandung kecurigaan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. "Hanya orang lewat," jawabnya menyipitkan mata sok _innocent_.

"Dia… bukan orang biasa," gumam Yuki memandang teliti sosok tak dikenal tersebut.

"Ya, baunya seperti _vampire, _tapi agak berbeda…" tegas Zero.

Pemuda pirang terkekeh. "Huhu, instingmu tajam sekali, tuan _Hunter."_

Zero tersentak, mengangkat pistolnya membidik tamu asing itu. "Apa maumu? Jangan-jangan kau yang mengendalikan para mahkluk busuk ini?!"

"Panggilanmu pada mereka sangat kejam. Berarti kau juga menganggapku busuk, ya?" kata remaja _blonde _dengan raut pura-pura sedih.

"Jawab saja!" sahut Zero kesal.

"Sayangnya bukan," ucap lelaki bermanik _Lavender. _"Makanya, kalian bebas menghabisi mereka sebelum menyerang lagi," sambungnya menggerling ke empat _vampire _level E yang tersisa.

Yuki mengerjap. "Ap—?!"

**DRAAKK!**

Sekejap, Zero menarik Yuki menjauh saat satu monster menyerang mereka tiba-tiba. '_Cih, bisa-bisanya aku lupa,' _batinnya mendapati musuh bergerak menghampirinya. Siap melancarkan sabetan mematikan dari kuku-kuku panjangnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku akan membantu," tawar pemuda pirang seraya mengeluarkan kekuatan khusus miliknya.

Perlahan aura ungu kegelapan menguar dari tubuh sang _vampire _pendatang. Mengalirkan energi mistis yang membentuk percikan listrik di udara kosong. Kilatan itu berubah menjadi puluhan tongkat bercahaya yang ujungnya lancip bagai tombak tajam. Melayang mengitari lelaki asing yang berdiri tenang.

Kedua pasang mata Yuki dan Zero melebar. Keduanya melihat sosok tersebut mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk menyebar ke depan. Menyerbu empat mahkluk gila secepat kilat. Lalu menusukkan kumpulan tombak sihir ke sekujur badan lawan tanpa ampun. Para monster itu meraung kesakitan. Satu per satu jatuh tergeletak ke tanah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Kemudian berubah menjadi debu tak berguna. Merasa tugasnya selesai, tombak-tombak cahaya itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Putri Kurosu mengerjap takjub. Kagum akan kehebatan pemuda asing dalam membantai habis sekawanan Level E barusan. "_Kakoi…"_

"Jangan memuji musuh, _baka," _tegur Zero mengacak rambut Yuki sampai berantakan. Membuat empunya mengerang marah. Kiryu kembali memandang lurus sang _vampire. _"Kutanya lagi. Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu membantu kami membasmi mereka?" desisnya.

"Namaku Naoya Tadashi," balas pemuda asing mengenalkan diri sambil mengulas senyum simpul. "Aku punya janji untuk bertemu kepala sekolah _Cross Academy. _Salam kenal, Yuki Kurosu dan Zero Kiryu."

"Bertemu _Tou-san? _Malam-malam begini?"kata Yuki memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ya. Tenang saja, beliau menyetujui permintaanku," tambah Naoya.

Zero mengenyitkan kening makin curiga. Dia tidak tahu apa orang ini berbohong atau tidak. Tetapi melihat tindak-tanduknya, sepertinya yang diungkapkannya benar. Terserahlah, sekalipun _vampire _itu punya tujuan tertentu, bila dia melukai Yuki, maka Zero akan menghabisinya.

Sang _Hunter _muda memutar badan, mulai melangkah pergi ke perguruan. "Ikuti kami, dan jangan coba-coba menyerang kami dari belakang!" tukasnya menyorotkan mata nyalang.

"Baik," Naoya mengangguk santai. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ancaman tersembunyi Zero.

Yuki bergeser ke sebelah saudara angkatnya. "Apa menurutmu dia ada hubungan dengan Kaname?" bisiknya di telinga Zero.

"Entah," gumam Kiryu tak peduli.

.

.

30 menit setelahnya, dua remaja ini tiba di depan gerbang raksasa yang tertutup rapat. Jalan masuk menuju ke kawasan _Cross Academy. _Zero membuka daun pintu pagar besi yang berlapis tebal itu. Dia melangkah ke dalam dikuti Yuki serta pemuda _vampire _di belakangnya.

Naoya memutar pandangannya ke sekitar area luas dimana mereka berada sekarang. Di kanan-kiri jalan yang dilaluinya, terdapat pepohonan rindang dan semak belukar yang tertata rapi. Di ujung jalur sana juga nampak beberapa gedung besar bergaya _Victorian. _Layaknya bangunan kuno di Inggris abad 19. Dikelilingi oleh taman bunga yang terawat baik. "Hebat sekali, tempat ini tetap menarik seperti pertama kali aku datang kemari," pujinya.

"Tadashi-_san_ pernah ke sini?" Yuki menoleh kejut.

"Ya, sewaktu mengantar tuanku saat acara penerimaan murid baru. Tapi hanya sampai di gerbang utama tadi," jelas Naoya.

Zero melirik dari sudut matanya. "Tuan?"

Lelaki pirang tersenyum miring. "Kuyakin kalian sudah mengenalnya…"

Selanjutnya, ketiganya berjalan dalam hening. Masing masing tidak ada yang bersuara sampai menginjakkan kaki di rumah mungil belakang gedung asrama Matahari. Rumah pribadi sang Kepala Sekolah Kurosu. Yuki memutar handel pintu kayu besar di hadapan mereka. Mempersilahkan Zero dan tamu asing itu masuk.

"_Tou-san, taidaima," _kata Yuki sambil menyalakan lampu dan pergi ke ruang keluarga. Diiringi Zero dan Naoya setelah keduanya melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaerinasaaaii~_" ujar lunglai seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat terang. dia duduk di sofa panjang dengan setengah badan terbujur ke atas meja. Raut wajahnya suram lantaran belum makan. "Aku kelaparan, Yuki-_chan~"_

"Mou, kelau begitu kenapa tidak masak duluan, sih? Restoran dan toko di kota sudah tutup jadi kami tidak bawa apa-apa," tutur Yuki berkacak pinggang.

"Jahaat~" raung sang pendiri perguruan, memunculkan air mata buaya.

"Gyaa~!"

Merasa jengah, Zero langsung menendang ayah angkatnya hingga menabrak lemari hias di pinggir ruangan. "Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu, pak tua!"

"Zero-_kun hidoi~" _erang Kaien Kurosu memgangi punggungnya yang nyeri.

"Huhu, anda sama sekali tak berubah, ya, Kaien-_sama…"_

Kalimat bersuara familiar barusan membuat Kaien terperanggah. Seketika, dia berbalik memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Naoya berdiri tegap di sana dengan senyum ramah. Menyapa kenalannya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Naoya-_kun?_" sepasang mata madu Kurosu senior mengerjap kaget. Mengamati tamunya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. "Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya agak _nervous._

Reaksi tersebut menciptakan rasa heran untuk Yuki dan Zero yang mengamati interaksi keduanya.

"Baru saja," jawab sang _vampire _Tadashi. "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Kaien sigap berdiri. "Aah, duduk saja," persilahnya. "Yuki, tolong buatkan kopi untuk tamu kita. Zero, bisakah kau memanggil Kaname kemari?" pintanya—yang seperti perintah— pada kedua anak kesayangannya.

Yuki membisu sebentar. _'Rupanya benar dia punya hubungan dengan Kaname,' inner-_nya sebelum mengangguk kaku. "…Baik." sanggupnya sembari berlalu meninggalkan ayahnya berdua bersama Naoya.

Zero mengerling ke Naoya singkat, lalu menyusul Yuki keluar ruangan.

Selepas kepergian dua remaja tersebut, mantan _Hunter _professional memulai percakapan. "Kupikir kau akan tiba besok pagi," Kaien mengambil tempat di seberang Naoya berada.

"Aku mahkluk kegelapan, berkeliaran malam-malam begini adalah sifat alamiku," balas Naoya menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Kaname sebelum kesini?"

"Tanpa dilakukan pun, dia pasti sudah tahu."

Kaien terdiam sejenak. "Syukurlah kau sehat. Kau tidak pernah mengabariku, makanya terkadang aku cemas," ucapnya menarik senyum lega. Menunjukkan rasa senang dapat berjumpa kembali dengan remaja ini setelah 5 tahun silam.

"Anda juga, tetap awet muda," Naoya tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku memujimu," Tadashi terkekeh. "Maaf, jika sikapku tidak sopan karena tidak pernah menghubungimu."

"Jangan merendahkan diri padaku, Naoya-_kun. _Aku bukan tuanmu," elak Kaien.

"Tetapi anda adalah sahabat baik tuanku."

"Dasar," desau sang pria Kurosu mengalah. "Bagaimana keadaan di tempatmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

"Seperti dahulu, tetap tenang dan sunyi. Kadang membuatku bosan," terang _vampire _muda. "Aku sangat menantikan bertemu tuanku setelah sekian lama. Makanya aku bersyukur dipanggil kemari," lanjutnya.

Mata Kaien menyorot sendu. "…Aku terkesan dengan rasa setiamu yang teguh itu," kagumnya.

"Biasa saja," sanggah Naoya. "Mungkin anda akan kecewa setelah mengetahui bagaimana diriku sekarang," lirihnya ambigu.

"Huh?" ayah dua anak ini mengerjap bingung. "Apa maksud—"

"Maaf menganggu," Yuki mengintruksi. Ia masuk membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi hitam. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja untuk keduanya.

"_Arigato,_Yuki-_sama," _kata Naoya tersenyum kecil.

"_sa—sama?! _Jangan berlebihan, panggil saja aku Yuki," gagap Yuki tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah, Yuki-_san."_

"Uum, itu lebih baik."

"_Arigato, _Yuki. Apa Kaname belum sampai?" timbrung Kaien.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar la—"

"Dia sudah disini," potong Zero begitu dia bergabung ke dalam ruangan. Menyebabkan ketiganya serentak berpaling kepadanya. "Aku belum menghubunginya, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah tahu kehadiran orang ini," jelasnya merujuk pada Naoya.

"Karena sejak awal, aku yang meyuruhnya datang kemari."

Ungkapan bersuara _baritone_ tersebut, mengalihkan perhatian empat orang ini. Di pintu masuk, nampak sesosok pemuda jangkung bersurai coklat kelam. Wajah putih tampan bermata _Scarlet-_nya dibingkai poni rambutyang sedikit memanjang. Mantel merah marun membungkus tubuhnya yang dilapisi kemeja krem dan celana putih. Kaname Kuran, memandang datar ke arah Naoya. Secara tidak langsung mengabaikan keberadaan Kaien, Yuki, dan Zero di situ.

"Kaname," sapa Yuki berbinar senang.

"Jika begitu, mengapa kau tidak kesini lebih awal, Kaname-_kun?" _desah Kaien.

Sang _vampire Pureblood _menggerling. "…ada hal yang harus kuurus lebih dulu."

Zero meringsut ke belakang Yuki. Menjauh dari Kaname walau mata _Ametrish-_nya tidak lepas mengamati lelaki itu.

Naoya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kaname-_sama…"_

"…Aku mendapat bisikan, kalau kau telah membunuh seorang _vampire_ level D di tengah perjalananmu kemari," tutur Kaname tenang.

'_Level D? Bukannya Tadashi-san menghabisi para level E dan menyelamatkan kami?' _batin Yuki tercengang. Melirik ke Naoya yang berdiri menghadap Kaname.

"Ya, maafkan atas kelancanganku karena melanggar aturan," Naoya memejamkan mata merendahkan diri. Sadar akan kesalahan yang dilakukannya dalam peristiwa sebelum menolong Yuki dan Zero.

Kaien menautkan alis. Belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan dua _vampire _itu.

Manik merah Kaname menghujam dingin. "Wilayah ini ada dalam naunganku dan asosiasi _Hunter_. Seburuk apapun perbuatan level D itu, jangan membunuhnya sebelum kuperintah. Ketahuilah tempatmu," tegurnya mengintimidasi. Mengundang atmosfer berat meracuni udara dalam ruang berukuran 4x5 meter ini.

"Perbuatanku mungkin menimbulkan masalah, tapi aku memiliki alasan sendiri melakukannya," balas Naoya tenang dan sopan. Tidak merasa gentar dengan cara bicara Kaname yang bernada rendah.

Tadashi melangkah maju, mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Kaname. Kemudian dia membungkuk, berlutut pada satu kaki sementara yang lain dirapatkan ke dada. Lengan kanan Naoya terulur, meraih tangan kiri Kaname perlahan dan membawanya ke depan bibirnya. Dia mencium punggung jemari milik sang Pangeran Kuran lembut. Tanda penghormatan pada yang berderajat tinggi.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang menjelekkan nama baik Tuan Muda saya hidup," jelasnya seraya menatap Kaname lewat manik _Lavender _gelapnya yang memancar lekat. Melukiskan kejujuran yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Yuki dan Zero melebarkan mata bersamaan. Mereka terkejut dengan pernyataan Naoya. Kaname Kuran adalah Tuannya?

Kaien mencoba mencermati situasi kini. _'Kelihatannya mulai sekarang bakal rumit…' _pikirnya.

Sang _Pureblood_ terbisu. Diam-diam, Kaname menahan gugup akibat merasakan aura yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki pirang itu. Energi mistis yang sanggup meremangkan kulitnya walau sudah 5 tahun tidak bertemu muka. Padahal Naoya hanya seorang pelayan, _vampire _level C biasa. Namun, keistimewaan yang dimiliknya mampu menarik perhatian Kaname.

"Saya siap melayani anda, _ouji_-_sama..." _Naoya mengembangkan senyum ganjil

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Aloha mina-sama, aku membawa fic baru yang mungkin kurang memuaskan. XD

Jujur saja, ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin di fandom **VK**. Tema/setting-nya tetap dunia _vampire_, tapi berbeda banget dari cerita asli buatan Matsuri Hino-sama, makanya agak ganjal kalo belum membaca lanjutannya. Tenang ya, aku akan secepatnya update chapter kedua, dan menjelaskan alur cerita lebih detail.

Sedikit pencerahan :D

1\. Kaname disini tetap ketua asrama Bulan, _vampire pureblood_ yang disegani. Bahkan oleh senat dan asosiasi _Hunter_.

2\. Yuki adalah manusia yang diselamatkan Kaname waktu kecil_. _Dia pernah menghabiskan beberapa tahun bersama Kaname dan Naoya. Tapi karena suatu kejadian, ingatannya terpaksa dihapus oleh Kaname dan dia dibesarkan oleh Kaien.

3\. Sementara Zero adalah manusia setengah _vampire _atau disebut _dhampire. _Dia bekerja untuk asosiasi _Hunter. _Lahir dari wanita selingkuhan ayahnya yang seorang _vampire. _Lantaran keberadaannya sangat dibenci penduduk desanya dulu, dia melarikan diri dan bertemu Kaien. Lalu diangkat menjadi putranya. Sangat benci pada _vampire, _mungkin juga pada dirinya sendiri? (masih terpikir)

4\. Jalan cerita fic ini berbeda dengan yang original. Jadi tunggu kejutannya ;)

5\. Naoya Tadashi, adalah OC imajinasiku, kurang lebih wajahnya seperti yang _cover _(nyemil dari google)_. _Dia _vampire _level C, tapi mempunyai kekuatan khusus layaknya para _vampire _bangsawan-Level B atau _pureblood. _Aku berniat menjadikannya **seme ***mata blink-blink*** **buat Kaname-_kun_, tapi masih belum ditetapkan.

Itu dia singkatnya. Tertarik? Ikuti kisahnya ya! ^_^

Tolong tinggalkan review untuk author amatiran ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuberose**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Main pair : Naoya Tadashi (OC) x Kaname Kuran**

**Slight : Kaname x All male vampires, Zero x Yuki**

Genre : Romance &amp; Supernatural

Warning! : Shounen ai, malexmale, Slash, bit Shoujo, Action, OC, OOC, AU, miss typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two**

.

'_Apakah aku akan mati di sini?'_

_Itulah kalimat yang tergiang di kepalaku saat menerawang ke langit malam yang menurunkan hujan lebat. Aku terbaring di tengah padang rumput kosong dengan tubuh berhias luka. Penampilanku lusuh, mantel dan celana hitam yang kukenakan basah serta sobek sana-sini. Darah keluar dari kulit-kulitku yang tersayat lebar, tersapu air hingga menodai permukaan tanah sekelilingku. Perih sekali. Rambut pirang platinaku terasa lembab. Pandangan mata Lavenderku memburam. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan inderaku yang lain serasa tumpul._

'_Mengapa bisa berada di sini?'_

_Pertanyaan bagus. Karena aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana menjawabannya. Seingatku, aku mau pergi ke café kopi yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemenku. Aku hidup sendiri. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal dalam tugas karena melindungi keluarga bangsawan vampire yang mereka layani 20 tahun lalu. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa terdampar disini? _

"_Hei—kau—dengar—aku—"_

_Samar-samar, telingaku yang berdengung menangkap sebuah suara. Aku melirik ke asalnya. Menemukan bayangan sesosok anak kecil. Dia menghampiriku, berlutut di samping badanku yang terlentang kaku. _

"_Kau tidak apa?—bisa mendengarku?" tanyanya membungkuk rendah._

_Dari dekat, aku bisa melihat rupanya lebih jelas. Bocah itu memiliki rambut coklat gelap dengan potongan panjang di tengkuk leher. Poninya tergerai, menutupi sepasang mata Scarlet-nya yang menyala dalam kegelapan. Fisiknya yang mungil nampak seperti anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun. Tapi aku tahu dia laki-laki, dan bau ini… dia salah satu keturunan vampire darah murni. Pureblood yang sangat diagungkan oleh para vampire rendahan._

"_Hei, jawablah," katanya lagi berusaha membuatku merespon. _

_Percuma, tenggorokanku serasa kering dan panas, semua syarafku lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa membalas apapun. _

_Bocah berwajah manis itu menghela nafas, beralih memeriksa luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku yang regenerasinya lambat. "Harusnya kau tidak perlu membantuku tadi. Aku bisa menghadapi kumpulan level D dan E itu sendirian. Lihat akibatnya, setidaknya kalau mau berlaku pahlawan, jangan terluka sampai parah begini," paparnya menatapku iba._

'_Oi, kau mau menolongku atau menceramahiku, sih?' batinku jengkel._

_Aah ya, aku baru ingat. Waktu melewati jalan pinggir hutan, aku memergoki anak ini dikerubungi vampire kotor itu. Karena kuduga dia terpojok, aku memutuskan untuk menolongnya. Siapa sangka aku malah dikeroyok dan hampir dijadikan santapan para monster gila itu. Untungnya aku berhasil menghabisi mereka. Dampaknya sih aku terluka parah begini. Haha, malang sekali nasibku. _

_Deru nafasku makin keras dan berat. Dadaku sesak dan nyeri. Menyebalkan. Kelihatannya aku akan segera menjemput ajalku. Yaah, kupikir mati seperti ini tidak buruk juga… karena aku sudah menyelamat keturunan Raja yang baru kutemui pertama kali ini. _

_Bocah itu memandangiku lekat. Entah benar atau bukan, aku seakan menangkap binar sedih di iris merahnya. Apa dia mengasihaniku? _

"_Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi aku terkesan denganmu yang tidak takut padaku…" ucapnya lirih. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membuat kuku-kukunya memanjang runcing. Detik selanjutnya, tidak kusangka anak itu mencakar pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri. Membiarkan darah berharganya mengucur keluar dari pembuluh nadinya._

_Jantungku mulai berdebar kencang. Aroma manis dari liquid merah kental miliknya, sungguh membangkitkan insting vampire-ku. Mengundang nafsuku yang sedang dilanda kelaparan akibat kehilangan banyak darah. _

_Bocah itu menyadari reaksiku. "…Aku akan memberimu sedikit darahku. Saat itu, kau akan menjadi pelayan dan pelindungku. Pengikutku yang setia…"_

_Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menyambar cepat pergelangan tangan mungil vampire cilik di hadapanku. Aku yang sudah dikuasai iblis, menancapkan gigi taring ke kulitnya kuat dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus. Anak lelaki itu merintih. Namun, tidak berusaha menghentikan seranganku. Matanya menatap manik ungu gelapku yang berpedar tajam. Memperhatikan raut mukaku yang mengeras geram. _

_Jemari kecilnya yang bebas mengusap pipiku lembut. "…kau akan mengabdi padaku hingga akhir hidupmu…"_

"—_Naoya Tadashi."_

_._

_._

"Biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku kembali," kata Naoya memandang Yuki dan Zero yang berdiri di belakang sofa tempat Kaien duduk. "Namaku Naoya Tadashi. Aku adalah _vampire _level C, mengabdi sebagai pelayan setia keluarga Kuran. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada Kaname-_sama," _lanjutnya sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu mengerjap. "Level C? Tapi kau punya kekuatan khusus, bukankah hanya _vampire _bangsawan atau level B dan _Pureblood_ yang memiliki kemampuan begitu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Memang benar, awalnya aku terlahir sama seperti level C umumnya. Tetapi berkat Kaname-_sama, _aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini," terang Naoya seraya menggerling ke arah Tuannya yang sudah duduk di sofa _single._

"Karena Kuran?" pemuda bersurai _silver _menautkan alis, tidak mengerti akan ucapan Tadashi barusan. Sementara Naoya hanya membalas tersenyum simpul.

"Kaname-_kun _bilang kau telah membunuh seorang _vampire _level D sewaktu mau datang kesini. Mengapa dan dimana kejadiannya, Naoya-_kun_?" ujar Kaien sambil mengaitkan jemari dua tangannya di depan dada. Sebagai mantan _Hunter _yang diberi perintah untuk mengawasi daerah ini, dia perlu tahu detail peristiwa apapun yang terjadi dan melaporkannya ke markas asosiasi. 

Lelaki pirang platina tersebut melangkah mendekati kursi Kaname. "Di luar gerbang kota bagian barat. Sebenarnya ada dua orang, aku tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di sana. Kulihat keduanya bertingkah aneh dan berbicara tentang pemburuan _vampire _darah murni. Kupikir mereka mengincar Kaname-_sama _karena hanya dia satu-satunya _Pureblood _di kota ini_. _Makanya aku langsung menyergap dan menginterogasinya," jabarnya.

Manik _Scarlet _sang Kuran melirik datar. "Hasilnya?"

"Dugaanku benar. Mereka adalah pesuruh yang dikirim seseorang untuk mengintai anda. Sayangnya saat mau kulenyapkan, satunya lolos dan yang tewas tidak bersedia mengatakan siapa Tuannya," sambung Tadashi.

"Huh, musuhmu banyak sekali Kuran," sarkas Zero bersidekap dada.

"Dan kau pasti mau menghabisi mereka dengan senang hati bukan, tuan _dhampire?" _balas Kaname menyeringai tipis.

"Cih—" Zero benci sebutannya yang merupakan manusia setengah _vampire. _Meski benar kata Kaname, siapapun _vampire _yang menyerang akademi ini bakal dia lenyapkan tak bersisa.

"Apakah anggota senat yang mengirimnya?" ucap Kaien.

"Mungkin saja. Sebab, kebanyakan dari mereka tidak setuju dengan usulku yang ingin menciptakan dunia dimana _vampire _dan manusia dapat hidup berdampingan," tutur Kaname kalem.

"Ck, sejak awal rencanamu memang tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud," desis Kiryu menatap sinis sang _Pureblood _di depannya.

"Zero!" tegur Yuki memandang sahabatnya kesal. Tidak suka pada cara bicaranya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memperketat penjagaan di kota," kata pria Kurosu menghiraukan dua anaknya yang saling melempar _death-glare_. "Akan kusuruh Yagari menambah personil _Hunter_ disana."

Mendengar itu, Yuki tersentak. "Oh ya, menurutku itu harus dilakukan _Tou-san. _Soalnya waktu aku dan Zero tiba di kota, keadaannya sepi dan tidak ada siapapun di jalanan. Lalu kami juga diserang beberapa _vampire _level E ketika pulang," jelasnya. "Tadashi-_san_ menolong kami mengalahkan mereka," lanjutnya melirik ke Naoya.

"Ukh—tahu begini kemarin aku berkeliling bersama Yagari," desah Kaien.

"Untuk sementara kita kesampingkan dulu masalah ini," sela Kaname beralih menatap sang kepala sekolah lekat. "Ada yang ingin kuminta dari anda, Kurosu-_san."_

"…Apa itu?"

Zero dan Yuki diam turut menyimak.

"Aku ingin anda mendaftarkan Naoya Tadashi sebagai salah satu murid pindahan di _Night Class."_

Serentak, Kaien beserta dua putra-putri angkatnya membulatkan mata tercengang. Termasuk Naoya yang mengerjap kaget.

"HAH?! Buat apa dia bersekolah disini?!" teriak Zero menuding Naoya tidak terima.

Mata _Ruby _Kuran melihat si pemuda _Hunter_ datar. "Keberadaannya aku perlukan disini. Selain menjadi siswa, dia juga kuperintahkan untuk ikut menjaga keamanan Akademi."

Kaien membisu. Sepasang iris _Topaz-_nya menyorot selidik ke ketua asrama Bulan. Dia merasa anak tunggal sahabat lamanya ini menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. Namun hatinya percaya, apapun itu Kaname pasti tidak berniat melibatkan dan membahayakan warga sekolah ini. "…Baiklah, akan kupikirkan," putusnya.

Zero terperanggah. "Pak tua!"

"Yuki-_chan _keberatan?" toleh Kaien pada putri kesayangannya.

"Hmm, tidak. Malah aku senang kalau Tadashi-_san _mau membantu pekerjaan kami sebagai _Guardians," _gumam Yuki mengangguk setuju.

"Berarti tidak masalah," balas Kaien tersenyum tipis sebelum beralih ke Zero. "Apa kau akan menolak, Zero-_kun?"_

"Ck, terserah," decak Kiryu sebal. Tahu jika penolakannya percuma.

Pria berambut coklat terang menghela nafas lega. "Bagus. Sementara aku mengurus surat-surat kepindahanmu, kau bisa langsung tinggal di asrama Bulan, Naoya-_kun."_

"…Baik, _Arigato-gozaimashita," _ungkap Naoya menunduk hormat.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Kaname berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Kelas akan dimulai besok, dan aku perlu memberi arahan pada Naoya," ujarnya.

"Ya," Kaien mengangguk paham. "Bila jadwalmu tidak padat, besok sempatkan mampir ke kantorku, Kaname-_kun," _katanya yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kuran.

Naoya mengikuti Tuannya yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu ruang keluarga. Tepat sebelum keluar, Yuki menahan mereka.

"Tadashi-_san."_

"Ya, Yuki-_san?_"

"Kau belum minum kopimu," ujar gadis bersurai coklat sebahu sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi hitam buatannya.

"Oh, maafkan ketidak-sopananku," buru-buru Naoya menerima dan meneguk habis kopinya. "_Arigatou, _aku menyukainya."

"Syukurlah," bibir Yuki melengkungkan senyum manis.

"…anda tumbuh menjadi gadis yang anggun, Yuki-_sama," _lirih Naoya seraya menatap Yuki dengan mata _Lavender _berkilat sendu.

"Hah?" Manik delima Kurosu berkedip. Tidak mendengar apa yang digumamkan Tadashi.

Pemuda pirang platina menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," elaknya tersenyum tipis.

"Ooh," Yuki berpindah kepada Kaname. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kaname-_sama. _Jaga kesehatanmu," pesannya.

Sang _vampire Pureblood _tersenyum kecil. Mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap helaian rambut Yuki yang halus. "Ya, jangan tidur terlalu larut Yuki…" balasnya memandang lembut.

"Hehe, pasti," jawab Yuki tersenyum lebar.

Dari kejauhan, Zero menyipitkan mata jengkel melihat interaksi tersebut. Sangat tidak senang bila Yuki disentuh sembarangan oleh Kaname. Tetapi karena Yuki membiarkannya, dia tidak mengambil tindakan apapun. Menyadari tingkahnya, Kaien berusaha menahan kekehannya. Aah, enaknya masa muda itu…

.

.

Asrama Bulan. Adalah tempat tinggal para _vampire _yang mengikuti pelajaran _Night Class. _Berlokasi di area timur dalam kawasan _Cross Academy._ Berjarak 250 meter dari gedung sekolah dan 500 meter dari asrama Matahari—hunian para murid manusia. Bangunan megah bergaya _victorian _itu ditutupi oleh pepohonan lebat serta dikeliling pagar tembok tinggi. Penerangan lampu yang remang, menambah kesan ngeri bagi setiap orang awam yang melihatnya dari jauh. 

Di suatu ruangan luas yang didominasi perabotan mewah nan mahal, nampak beberapa remaja yang berdiam disitu. Empat lelaki dan dua perempuan. Tiga diantaranya duduk di sofa yang disediakan dan tiga lainnya berdiri tenang. Keenamnya memperhatikan pintu kayu jati besar yang menjadi jalan masuk ke dalam gedung asrama. Mereka menunggu kedatangan sang Ketua. Pemimpin sekaligus teman mereka.

Seperti yang diharapkan, menit berikutnya dua daun pintu di hadapan mereka mulai terbuka. Menampilkan dua pemuda tampan yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Kaname Kuran melangkah pelan diiring sesosok lelaki asing bersurai pirang platina dan bermata ungu gelap. Kehadirannya membuat kelima remaja lain memasang sikap waspada. Kecuali satu orang yang maju menghampiri Kaname dengan tenang.

"_Okaeri-nasai_, Kaname…" sambut pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris mata _Jamrud. _Wakil Ketua asrama, Takuma Ichijou. Bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum kalem.

"Hn, _Tadaima," _balas sang _Pureblood _seraya melepas mantelnya_. _Dia mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi _single._

"Lama tidak jumpa, Naoya-_san," _Takuma beralih menyapa tamu mereka.

"Ya, senang dapat berjumpa lagi, Takuma-_sama," _balas Naoya tersenyum ramah.

Lelaki jangkung berambut _spike _warna _Moccasin, _mendekati Kaname. Manik _Amber-_nya menatap tajam Naoya yang berada di balik punggung Kuran. "Kaname-_sama, _siapa orang ini?" tanya Kain Akatsuki bersuara rendah.

Gadis cantik di sampingnya yang berambut _Sienna _panjang bergelombang, ikut memandang selidik. Ruka Souen.

Kaname melirik keduanya sekilas. Lalu memberi isyarat Naoya untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia Naoya Tadashi, pelayan keluarga Kuran," singkatnya.

Cara pengenalan Tuannya yang padat, menciptakan kekehan bagi v_ampire _pendatang tersebut. "Huhu, rupanya anda masih berlaku irit kata seperti dulu, Kaname-_sama."_

"Hei! Kau level C, 'kan? Jaga bicaramu!" tegur pemuda bersurai _Golden _dengan iris mata _Shappire. _Hanabusa Aidou.

"Sudah biasa, Aidou. Sejak dulu Naoya-_san_ memang terlalu santai," desau Takuma maklum.

"Kau mengenalnya, Takuma-_san?" _tanya pemuda berambut _Magenta _dan mata _Light Grey. _Senri Shiki.

Takuma mengangguk. "Ya, kami sering bertemu saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Kaname waktu kecil."

"Tapi jika dia pelayan Kaname-_sama, _mengapa tidak pernah menampakan diri?" timpal gadis bersurai _Light Brown _kuncir dua dan bermanik _Azure_. Rima Touya.

"Tugasku adalah menjaga kediaman Kuran. Makanya tidak pernah muncul di depan umum," terang Naoya.

"Lalu, untuk apa sekarang kau disini?" desak Hanabusa. Sebal tidak mengetahui fakta adanya pengikut setia Kaname yang lain.

Keturunan _Pureblood _menengahi. "Aku memanggilnya kemari karena membutuhkan perannya."

"Maksudnya?" gumam Ruka tidak mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan disini atas perintah Kaname-_sama," _jelas Naoya tersenyum simpul.

'_Sampai membawa orang asing ini kemari, berarti ada hal yang tidak bisa kami lakukan untuk Kaname-sama dan hanya dia yang bisa, ya?' _batin Kain mengernyitkan dahi penasaran.

Pangeran Kuran memandang datar keenam remaja di depannya. "Mulai sekarang, Naoya akan tinggal di asrama kita dan akan menjadi siswa baru di _Night Class. _Walaupun dia level C, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," tegasnya.

"Hah?" pekik Aidou kaget. "Tu—Kaname-_sama, _dia hanya pelayan."

Manik merah Kaname berubah tajam. "Jadi maksudmu, dia tidak pantas bergabung dengan kita?"

Aidou tergidik. Dia lupa kalau sang Ketua tidak senang bila perintahnya ditentang. "Ma—maafkan kelancanganku…" pintanya menundukkan kepala rendah.

Kaname mendengus samar. " Apa dari kalian ada yang keberatan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," jawab Takuma tersenyum kecil.

"…Aku terserah Kaname-_sama _saja," ucap Kain tidak minat.

"Aku juga terserah anda," timbrung Ruka.

"Kami berdua juga mengikuti keputusan anda," tambah Rima diiringi anggukan kepala Senri.

"…Aku juga," lirih Aidou terpaksa.

"Bagus," Kaname melirik Naoya. "Kau bisa kembali pulang dan mengemasi barang-barangmu. Usahakan sampai disini besok pagi," titahnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," pamit Tadashi membungkuk sesaat. Kemudian, berjalan keluar asrama untuk kembali ke kediaman Kuran mengambil perlengkapannya.

Begitu Naoya menghilang dari pandangan, Kaname bangun dari duduknya. Dia melangkah menuju tangga berniat pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2. "Istirahatlah kalian," ujarnya pada keenam remaja lain sebelum berlalu.

"Selamat tidur, Kaname-_sama_," balas Ruka tersenyum kalem.

Senri memastikan keberadaan Kaname sudah jauh dari mereka. Lalu, menoleh dan bertanya pada Takuma. "_Vampire _bernama Naoya Tadashi tadi… bukan level C biasa, 'kan?"

Mata hijau Ichijou mengerjap. "Ooh, kau menyadarinya, ya?" bibirnya tersenyum miring.

"Hn, auranya berbeda. Apalagi terkesan misterius," yakin Rima.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa terima ini," gerutu Aidou mendaratkan dirinya kasar di atas sofa panjang. "Sehebat apa sih pelayan itu sampai Kaname-_sama _bersikap baik padanya?"

"Dan lagi kelihatannya Kaname-_sama _sangat mempercayainya. Buktinya dia memberikan tugas ke pelayan itu daripada memberikannya pada kita," timpal Ruka.

"Terlebih aku penasaran apa tugasnya itu," lanjut Akatsuki mengambil tempat di kursi seberang Hanabusa.

"Kuminta kalian bertiga jangan meremehkan Naoya-_san_. Dia itu mungkin lebih kuat dari kalian," rujuk Takuma pada Aidou, Kain, dan Ruka.

"Hah? Aku tidak percaya," dengus Hanabusa.

"…Kau sudah lama mengenalnya, 'kan? Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" tanya Senri.

Takuma berpikir sejenak. "Setahuku, Naoya-_san _orang yang baik dan perhatian. Dia mampu mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan dengan cermat dan bersih."

"Bersih?" Ruka mengangkat sebelah alis.

"…Yang pasti, Naoya-_san_ tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Kaname," tambah Takuma menyipitkan mata tersenyum tipis.

Ungkapan itu makin membuat Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Senri, dan Rima diliputi pertanyaan.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, jauh dari kota dimana _Cross Academy _berada, nampak sebuah _mansion _berdiri di atas bukit yang ditutupi oleh kerimbunan hutan. Bangunan bergaya jerman kuno tersebut, dihuni oleh seseorang yang memiliki derajat tinggi di dunia _vampire_.

Sang pemilik _mansion, _pria berambut hitam kemerahan, bersandar santai di pagar balkon yang terletak dibagian barat lantai 3 kediamannya. Sepasang mata dwi warnanya-merah dan biru- menerawang ke langit malam tanpa bintang. Memperhatikan rembulan yang bersinar redup diantara celah kabut yang menutupi pemandangan sekitar. Dia meraih segelas _wine _yang semula berada di atas meja kayu sebelahnya. Meneguknya perlahan, menyesapi tiap _liquid_ anggur yang mengalir ke mulutnya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu suasana malam ini sangat hening?" tanya suara _feminine_ dari arah jendela besar balkon yang terbuka. Di sana, berdiri sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut _Cocktail dress _berwarna hijau dengan hiasan bunga dan pita di pinggangnya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis menyapa sang pria di hadapannya.

Lelaki itu menaruh gelas _wine-_nya sebelum menggerling pada si gadis. Menatap tajam lantaran mengganggu ketenangannya. "…Aku tidak memanggilmu kemari," ketusnya.

"Aku tahu," si perempuan terkekeh. "Tapi tidak ada salahnya aku mampir menyapamu, 'kan?" dia berjalan mendekatinya. "Lagipula aku punya kabar bagus," kembali menyinggungkan senyum menawan.

Sang pria menatap datar. Tidak terpincut oleh tingkah _vampire _yang nampak ingin menggodanya tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, kau dingin sekali," si gadis menghela nafas, mengambil duduk di kursi sisi meja. "…Ketua senat mengundang para _vampire pureblood _dan bangsawan untuk menghadiri pesta jamuan makan malam yang diselenggarakan seminggu lagi. Tentu saja, kita wajib ikut serta," terangnya.

"Huh, buang-buang waktu saja," dengus sang pria risih. "Kerjaan mereka hanya bisa menghamburkan kekuatan dan kekayaan saja."

"Aku setuju," si gadis mengangguk. "Tapi lihat sisi baiknya."

Dwi manik sang pria menatap si gadis yang memandangnya lekat.

"Kaname Kuran dipastikan datang, lho…"

Lelaki itu terdiam, sebelum perlahan bibirnya membentuk seringaian lebar. Kedua iris matanya berkilat senang. "Hoo…"

"—Maka aku akan sangat menantikannya."

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

Yak, chapter dua udah selesai, chapter tiga bakal hadir beberapa minggu lagi XD (gak janji)

_Arigatou_ pada siapa saja yang mau baca fic yang aneh 'n lucu ini…(darimananya?) yang jelas aku senang mendapatkan review dan PM kalian.

Alur ceritanya kuharap tidak membingungkan, dan bisa memuasakan kalian.

REVIEW please!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Tuberose**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Main pair : Naoya Tadashi (OC) x Kaname Kuran**

**Slight : All male vampires x Kaname , Zero x Yuki**

Genre : Romance &amp; Supernatural

Warning! : Shounen ai, malexmale, Slash, bit Shoujo, Action, OC,OOC, AU, miss typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three**

.

Entah mengapa malam ini terasa panjang. Mungkin karena Naoya belum mengistirahatkan diri sejak perjalanan ke _Cross Academy, _dan kini dia harus kembali lagi ke kediaman Kuran untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sesuai perintah Tuannya, Kaname Kuran, bahwa mulai besok dia akan menjadi siswa baru di _Night Class, _serta tinggal di asrama Naoya yang selama ini hidup sendiri mengurus _mansion _keluarga Kuran yang kosong, dia cenderung tidak menyukai keramaian. Bersama dengan orang-orang asing cukup merepotkan, karena dianggap bisa menganggu privasinya. Tapi jika demi Kaname, apa boleh buat. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti keinginan majikan tunggalnya, 'kan? Namun jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat tidak setuju harus menjadi murid sekolah di umurnya yang hampir kepala delapan ini. Menyebalkan.

Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu melangkah menyusuri jalan sempit yang dikelilingi puluhan pohon kayu. Jalur itu mengarah ke _mansion _Kuran yang berlokasi di pedalaman hutan. Jauh dari pemukiman manusia. Ditutupi kabut tipis berseling hawa dingin yang berhembus pelan. Sambil memikirkan tugas yang diberikan Kaname, Tadashi memutar pandangannya ke sekitar yang sunyi senyap. Tidak ada satupun suara binatang malam yang mengisi daerah luas ini. Menyebabkannya mengerutkan alis ganjil.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah aura yang tidak biasa dirasakan Naoya. Dia menghentikan lajunya. Berdiri santai di tengah jalan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"…Selamat malam, Seiren-_san_."

Sapaan tersebut memicu sosok yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan pohon besar—berjarak 5 meter di belakang Naoya—keluar dari sarangnya. Seiren, nama gadis berambut biru muda pendek dengan sepasang mata _Monochrome_. Dia memakai _coat_ putih panjang berhias bulu di leher dan ujung dua lengannya. Rok mini hitam serta sepatu _boots_ kulit turut memperelok penampilannya. Naoya mengenali perempuan ini sebagai penjaga pribadi Kaname di asrama Bulan.

"Kau menyadariku rupanya," kata Seiren memandang datar.

Naoya menoleh, mengulas senyum ramah. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, ya."

"Hm. Kau nampak sehat," gumam si gadis sembari berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anda juga, tetap cantik seperti dulu."

"Gombal."

Naoya terkekeh. Sikap Seiren masih sama ketusnya semenjak terakhir mereka berdua bertemu. "Huhu, aku tidak melihat anda saat datang ke asrama Bulan. Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru kembali dari kantor asosiasi _Hunter _bersama Toga Yagari, teman kepala sekolah sekaligus guru di _Cross Academy,_" terang Seiren bergerak melewati Naoya. Berbeda dengan sikap para _vampire _pengikut Kaname lain yang dingin terhadap kaum manusia, Seiren bisa nyaman berhubungan bersama mereka. Khususnya Yagari, _partner _dan kawan baiknya.

"Ada urusan apa?" satu alis Naoya terangkat.

"Hanya mengusut rumor para Level E yang menakuti penduduk kota. Merepotkan harus membasmi mereka melulu," sambung gadis cantik malas.

_'Ohh, jadi yang dilawan Yuki-san dan Zero-kun tadi ialah Level E yang berhasil lolos,' _batin Tadashi. "Lalu, mengapa sekarang anda disini?" dia menyusul langkahnya.

"Kaname-_sama _menyuruhku," jawab Seiren. "Untuk memastikan kau membawa semua perlengkapanmu."

Pelayan Kuran menghela nafas. Heran pada sifat Tuannya yang terlalu cermat. Mengapa dia nampak masih meragukan kesetiaannya setelah melayani lebih dari 10 tahun, sih?

"Tidakkah anda lelah?" dalihnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" si gadis _blunette_ mendelik.

"Aku hanya khawatir, jangan marah," elak Naoya tertawa garing.

Seiren mendengus. "…Kaname-_sama _juga berpesan, sebelum meninggalkan rumah nanti pastikan semuanya dalam keadaan aman. Termasuk memperkuat segel yang berada di ruang bawah tanah," lanjutnya.

"…Baik," sanggup Tadashi menaati.

Bermenit kemudian, keduanya tiba di lahan lapang yang terletak di tengah hutan. Naoya dan Seiren bergerak ke depan pagar besi hitam yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Lelaki bermanik _Lavender_ membuka pintu pagar, membimbing si gadis memasuki halaman _mansion_ megah milik keluarga Kuran. Rumah sang pangeran _pureblood_ Kaname. Jalan ke arah bangunan _Victorian _itu dihiasi taman hijau yang didominasi oleh tanduran bunga mawar putih, serta beberapa pohon _oak _dan pinus di berbagai sudutnya. Di samping _mansion _juga terdapat _pavilion _kecil guna untuk bersantai. Di belakang nampak bukit sederhana dengan tumbuhan ilalang dan semak belukar. Merupakan kediaman yang asri dan menenangkan.

Tadashi memutar kunci dan mendorong daun pintu utama untuk mempersilahkan Seiren masuk ke dalam. Ruangan luas yang gelap menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Duduklah dulu, Seiren-_san," _kata Naoya sembari menyalakan lampu.

Si gadis menurut. Mendaratkan diri di sofa panjang ruang tamu. "Cepatlah berkemas, waktumu sedikit," peringatnya.

"_As you wish, my Lady."_

.

.

Ketika matahari terbit membawa sinar terang yang mewarnai langit biru cerah, Kaname tidak bergerak dari ruangan bersurai coklat gelap itu duduk di kursi besar balik meja remangnya suasana, dia berkutat dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka serta lembaran kertas berikut alat-alat tulis di penyandang marga Kuran ini tidak istirahat semalam akibat sibuk memeriksa sesuatu yang lumayan penting.

Mendadak bunyi ketukan bertebar dari luar pintu masuk sebuah suara baritone yang mengalun cukup keras. "_Ohayou _Kaname, bolehkah kami masuk?"

Sang _vampire pureblood_ mengenal betul siapa pemilik suara juga aura energy ini. "Masuklah, Takuma," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku.

Deritan daun kayu terbuka, disusul munculnya dua pemuda tampan yang segera berjalan menuju Ketua asrama berada. Takuma berdiri sejajar dengan Naoya yang telah kembali dari kediaman Kuran bersama Seiren.

Lelaki berambut pirang platina membungkuk hormat. "Maaf jika aku terlambat, Kaname-_sama."_

Kaname meletakkan penanya dan mendongak, memandang dua orang yang merupakan pengikut kepercayaannya. "Tidak yakin kau cukup kesulitan saat memperkuat keamanan segel," ujarnya sembari menyatukan jemarinya di atas meja.

" Seiren-_san _turut membantuku," tambah Tadashi menegakkan badan.

Remaja berambut pirang mentari menyela."Aku melihat barang-barang yang kau bawa tidak banyak."

"Ya, aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa yang kuanggap penting," balas Naoya.

"…kuharap kau tidak terlalu santai merespon kondisi sekarang ini," kata Kaname menatap pelayan setianya tajam.

"Jangan khawatir," bibir Naoya mengembangkan senyum misteri.

Kuran menghela nafas tipis."Takuma, antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Letaknya di sebelahmu."

Ichijou mengerjap. "…Kau menjadikan gudang lusuh itu sebagai kamar Naoya-_san? _Kejam sekali."

Kaname menaikkan satu alis. "Kapan aku tidak kejam, Takuma?"

"…"

"Hmph, kok heran Takuma-_san? _Bukannya kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifat asli Kaname-_sama?" _kekeh Naoya merasa tak terganggu sama sekali.

Wakil Ketua asrama _sweat drop. _"…Kau ini terlalu baik, Naoya-_san."_

Kaname mendengus. "Sudahlah. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu, Naoya. Setelah itu kembalilah kemari, aku perlu mengukur badanmu untuk penyesuaian seragam _Night Class,_" titahnya.

"Baik."

'_Mengapa tidak minta pelayan asrama saja untuk melakukannya?' _batin Takuma mendapati sikap Kaname agak berbeda dari biasanya yang terkesan tak acuh pada siapapun. Memilih tidak memusingkannya, dia memutar badan berniat membimbing Naoya keluar ruangan. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Dan Kaname, istirahatlah sebentar. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur semalam," tambahnya sebelum keduanya berlalu pergi.

"Hn," gumam Kuran tanpa minat.

Di lorong lantai dua gedung asrama Bulan, Takuma memandu Naoya ke suatu tempat yang akan menjadi ruangannya selama tinggal di situ. Saat tiba di sana, Kaname ternyata sudah menyuruh para pelayan untuk membersihkan dan mengubahnya layaknya kamar murid. Mereka juga telah memindahkan satu koper serta dua kardus-barang bawaan Tadashi ke dalamnya.

"Hoo, rupanya sudah dipersiapkan ya…" kagum Wakil Ketua saat melihat keseluruhan kamar baru Naoya.

Di pinggir kiri ruangan ada ranjang _queen size, _berdampingan dengan meja dan kursi belajar. Dikanan terdapat sebuah lemari kayu besar bersisian dengan jendela medium. Sementara di sudut lain ada sofa dan rak panjang yang dilengkapi buku-buku dan telepon kabel. Dindingnya yang semula berdebu kumuh, kini bersih dan dicat ulang berwarna krem pudar. Nampak cukup nyaman dihuni.

"Kalau begini, Kaname jadi tidak sekejam yang kupikirkan, ya," desah Takuma. Masih bingung bagaimana gudang kotor yang dilihatnya sampai kemarin sudah berubah menjadi kamar sebagus ini.

Reaksi tersebut memicu Naoya tertawa maklum. "Hahaha, salah satu sisi dari Kaname_-sama _yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan."

.

.

Di waktu yang sama...

"Zero-_kun~_ Zero-_kun~~"_

Pelipis pemuda bersurai perak dipenuhi perempatan merah yang besar. Telinga Zero Kiryu terasa panas dan gatal, lantaran mendengar suara yang mampu membuat perasaannya risih. "HENTIKAN, PAK TUA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" teriaknya tepat di muka pria yang sedang bersamanya di ruang Kepala Sekolah _Cross Academy _ini.

"Hiiihh~!" Lelaki paruh bayaberambut coklat terang langsung meringsut mundur. "_Hidoi yoo. _Apa salahnya memanggil anak sendiri?" keluh Kaien Kurosu sembari menangis buaya.

Sang _Hunter _muda bersidekap jengkel. Mata _Ametrish-_nya melontarkan kilat tajam menusuk. "Tidak salah. Tapi laki-laki manapun pasti akan risih kalau dipanggil dengan nada yang seperti menggoda itu!" tukasnya.

"Hiks~~ kau menyakiti hatiku~!"

"Mau kusumpal mulutmu?!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Yuki Kurosu yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan, segera menengahi keduanya agar menyudahi pertengkaran konyol ini. "Bisakah kalian tenang? Ini masih jam 6 pagi tahu!" sentak gadis berambut coklat sebahu. Mata delimanya menatap sang ayah dan saudaranya tajam sebal.

"Oukh, bahkan Yuki-_chan _juga…" ratap Kaien.

Remaja Kiryu menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Langsung apa kau menyuruh kami kemari, pak tua?" tanyanya menuntut kejelasan. Harusnya jam segini dia dan Yuki mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Bukannya malah menghabiskan waktu untuk memperdebatkan hal tidak penting begini.

"Haah~ kau memang tak bisa diajak bercanda ya, Zero-_kun. _Nanti wajahnya muncul kerutan kalau kau terlalu serius, lho," desah pria mantan _Hunter _profesional.

"Kau—"

"Cukup_, _jangan diteruskan lagi," Yuki menahan Zero yang mau melayangkan tinju andalannya. "Cepat katakan saja, _Tou-san," _ujarnya.

"Baik, baik," Kaien berjalan ke sisi meja kerjanya. Membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah map ungu tebal dari dalamnya. "Aku ingin kalian menyerahkan dokumen kepindahan ini pada Naoya-_kun," _titahnya.

Gadis berkemeja putih, _blazer, _rok hitam dan pita merah—seragam _Day Class—_mengejap kejut. "Pada Tadashi-_san? _Mengapa kau tidak memanggilnya datang saja kesini?" tanyanya seraya menerima sodoran map tersebut.

"Niatku tadi sih begitu. Tapi lebih baik kalian saja yang kesana, sekalian menjelaskan tugasnya sebagai _Guardians _dan mengajaknya keliling akademi," terang Kaien.

"Kau menyuruh kami mengunjungi sarang penghisap darah laknat itu? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak sudi!" geram Zero menyalang ganas.

"Zero! Jaga ucapanmu!"tegur Yuki melotot marah.

"... jangan begitu, Zero-_kun. _Aku mengerti kau tidak menyukai _vampire. _Tapi tolong bersikap baiklah sedikit. Mereka adalah temanmu," nasehat Kaien pelan.

Kedua iris _Hunter _muda menyorot tajam. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka temanku. Aku benci mereka. Seperti aku membenci diriku sendiri," tukasnya sebelum membalikkan badan pergi keluar ruangan.

Meninggalkan Kaien dan Yuki yang terdiam sedih. Keduanya memandangi pintu yang terbuka setelah Zero menghilang. Keturunan terakhir Kiryu itu nampaknya masih belum bisa mengiklaskan kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit.

Gadis _brunette_ menghela nafas lelah. "Biar aku bicara dengannya nanti…"

"Sudahlah, Yuki-_chan. _Bagaimana pun kita tak bisa menyalahkan sikapnya itu," sang ayah terseyum hambar. "Hari ini kau dan Zero aku ijinkan bebas pelajaran di jam ke-empat. Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk berkenalan dengan Naoya_-kun_ lebih dekat serta mengejar ketinggalan tugas kalian."

"_Okay."_

_._

_._

Naoya selesai merapikan benda-benda miliknya ke tempatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sehingga dia bisa membersihkan diri sebelum bersiap bertemu Kaname kembali. Berganti kaus kerah _polo _merah marun dan celana _Levis _gelap, lelaki tampan ini keluar dari kamar barunya menuju ruangan majikannya.

Tadashi mengetuk daun pintu kamar Kaname dua kali, kemudian membuka untuk masuk dan menutupnya lagi. Tak perlu memberi salam karena tuannya pasti sudah tahu kehadirannya. Dia melangkah ke arah sofa panjang di sisi jendela besar yang diterangi cahaya. Di situlah sang pangeran Kuran duduk menerawang kosong ke taman asrama Bulan. Mengingat kini matahari telah meninggi, Naoya mengambil lipatan kain tebaldari atas ranjang _king size _Kaname. Dia segera menyelimuti tubuh sang _pureblood_ agar kulit sensitifnya terhindar dari paparan langsung.

"Anda masih saja kurang peduli pada diri sendiri," kata lelaki pirang platina tersenyum tipis. Akibat sifat inilah dia harus selalu teliti memperhatikan keadaan Kaname.

Pemuda bermanik merah kelam menoleh. Menatap Naoya datar dalam helaian poni tipis panjang yang membingkai wajah putihnya. "...Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajibanmu mengurusku?"

"Benar, namun setidaknya anda menjaga diri. Bahaya bagi anda jika tumbang di tengah kekacauan," dalih pelayan.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" tanya Kaname merendahkan suaranya. Diiringi keluarnya aura dingin yang mengancam.

Naoya tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan tajam majikannya. Tanpa ragu dia menunduk. Membungkukkan badan sampai mukanya hanya berselang beberapa senti dari wajah Kaname. "Tidak, aku tak pernah meremahkanmu sedikitpun," ungkapnya memandang lurus menghilangkan segala bentuk kesopanan.

Kaname terperangkap di antara dua lengan kekar Naoya yang menumpu di sisi badannya. Satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh sejumput rambut Tadashi yang masih sedikit basah. "Maka jangan mengeluhkan sifatku. Salah atau benar, tugasmu memperbaikinya."

"Susah sekali mempunyai tuan egois sepertimu, Kaname," Naoya tersenyum mengalah. "Tapi..."

Mempersempit jarak keduanya, dia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di sepasang bibir ranum pangeran.

"...itulah kesenanganku."

Kaname membalas, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher lelaki hadapannya. Mengikuti gerakan bibir tersebut dengan pelan namun menuntut. Mulut mereka terbuka. Saling menjulurkan lidah dan meliuk, menjelajahi rongga hangat yang basah. Bertukar _saliva, _mengecap masing-masing rasa hingga membuat desah ketagihan. Tanpa sadar, badan Naoya sudah merapat pada Kaname. Merengkuh pinggang Kuran seduktif.

"…_Fill me, my Sklave…"_

"_As you wish, Ouji-sama…"_

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Yak, chapter ini semoga menggugah kalian untuk membaca kelanjutannya nanti. XD

Arigato buat _review _'n PM kalian… tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Tuberose**

**Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino**

**Main pair : Naoya Tadashi (OC) x Kaname Kuran**

**Slight : All male vampires x Kaname , Zero x Yuki**

Genre : Romance &amp; Supernatural

Warning! : Shounen ai, malexmale, Slash, bit Shoujo, Action, OC, OOC, AU, miss typo, dll.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Four**

.

_Haus..._

_Lapar..._

_Nikmat..._

_Ketagihan..._

**Deg!**

.

Sepasang manik _scarlet _terbuka lebar tatkala perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu datang menggelayuti hatinya. Kaname mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, sebelum memandang ke sekeliling ia berada. Ruangan klasik berperabotan yang sangat familiar, tentu saja ini kamarnya sendiri. Terbaring di atas ranjang besarnya bersama seseorang. Naoya, pelayan abadinya.

Pewaris Kuran menatap wajah tampan berbingkai rambut pirang platina yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Satu lengan kokoh lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya, selagi yang lain menjadi bantalan kepala Kaname. Tubuhnya telanjang, hanya terbalut sehelai selimut tebal seperti dirinya. Menciptakan sentuhan kulit mereka serasa hangat. Menenangkan. Kebiasaan ini sudah sering terjadi bagi keduanya. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Hubungan _private _yang terjalin secara rahasia. Demi memuaskan dahaga yang haus akan hasrat.

Berbicara soal hubungan, sang _vampire pureblood _teringat akan pecahan mimpinya sesaat lalu. Suara rendah itu... aura mistis yang pekat... energi kuat yang membelenggu... yah, ia tidak akan pernah lupa siapa pemiliknya. Sosok yang dahulu menjerumuskannya dalam kegelapan. _Pria _itu... masih hidup.

"...Kaname?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap bergelombang tersebut sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Iris anggurnya mendapati Naoya telah terjaga. Menatap kepadanya dengan binar _lavender _teduh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tadashi bernada pelan.

Kaname membisu sejenak. Sebelum bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. "...Tidak ada."

Naoya diam. Memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dan sorotan mata tuannya. Terlepas dari segala topeng yang selalu dipakai Kaname, dia tahu bila lelaki ini tidak berkata jujur. Tapi dia tidak akan menuntut jawaban. Biarlah begini, jika waktunya tiba dirinya pasti akan mengerti sendiri.

Mengangkat tangannya dari punggung Kuran, Naoya beralih menyisir rambut halus majikannya. Sembari menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menghalangi paras cantiknya. "...Istirahatlah lagi."

Sang _pureblood _menggeleng samar. Berpindah merapatkan badannya ke dada bidang Tadashi. Cuping hidungnya menghirup aroma _cinnamon _lembut. Mendengarkan debaran jantung yang mengalun tenang di telinganya, mampu menimbulkan ketentraman batin. "Aku tak mengantuk," lirihnya merasa tidak terlalu lelah setelah kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan dua jam terakhir.

Naoya kembali merengkuh remaja ramping tersebut. Sikap Kaname yang selalu menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri, terkadang membuatnya kesal. Sebagai pelayan pribadinya, dirinya merasa tak berguna jika tidak mengetahui sebab-akibatnya. Walau luarnya nampak angkuh, dingin, dan tak tergoyahkan, sebenarnya hati Kaname cukup rapuh. Karenanya dia ingin mengabulkan apapun keinginannya. Memberikan segalanya dengan kekuatannya.

Untuk balas budi? Tidak... tapi agar Kaname bisa tersenyum tulus lagi seperti waktu keduanya bertemu pertama kali.

"Kau lapar?"

Sebuah gelengan diterima dari Kuran.

"Benarkah?" Tadashi tidak percaya.

"...Diamlah."

"Hmph~ baiklah, terserah kau saja," Naoya mendengus geli. Mata ungunya bergulir ke arah jam dinding, pukul setengah 9 pagi. "Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun," ucapnya. Mengingat mahkluk sejenis mereka hanya aktif beraktivitas di malam hari.

"Aku harus pergi menemui Kaien," gumam Kaname.

"Biar aku yang kesana. Cuma mengambil dokumen kepindahanku, 'kan?" tawar Naoya.

Kaname mendongakkan wajahnya. "Ada yang perlu kudiskusikan. Tapi lain waktu bisa, sih."

Alis Naoya terangkat. "Soal kemarin?" dia mengacu pada pesuruh Level D yang dibantainya saat perjalanan kemari.

"Hn."

"Tak usah diresahkan. Akan kuselidiki dalangnya. Tidurlah lagi," tutur Naoya sembari bangkit dari baringannya. Dia mengambil kalung miliknya yang semula terletak di atas meja dipan. Lalu memakainya. Membiarkan rantai peraknya melingkari lehernya dengan gantungan bandul permata_Ruby _berbentuk _tear drop. _

"Kubilang aku tidak mengantuk," dengus _pureblood_ikut meringsut duduk_._Mata merah gelapnya mengamati kalung Tadashi. "…Kau masih menyimpan benda itu?"

Si pelayan tersenyum. "Soalnya ini harta yang berharga."

"Kau berlebihan, itu hanya batu permata biasa."

"Kalau kau yang memberikannya padaku, ini lebih dari sekedar biasa nilainya."

Memang dulu kalung tersebut adalah salah satu dari kumpulan benda yang berada di kotak harta milik keluarga Kuran. Namun karena Kaname tidak membutuhkannya, diberikan saja pada Naoya tanpa maksud tertentu. Tetapi sepertinya Level C itu malah beranggapan lain. "Terserah kau sajalah. Siapkan air mandi, aku ingin membersihkan badanku. Lengket nih."

"Ya, ya," si pelayan menunduk mencium kening Kaname singkat. Kemudian berdiri memunguti pakaian mereka yang tersebar di lantai dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi di ruangan tuannya.

"Naoya..."

Tepat di ambang pintu, pemuda pirang berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh tanya.

"Jalankan tugasmu mulai malam ini," tegas Kaname bernada perintah. Mata _crimson-_nya menyala, menatap Tadashi tajam nan dalam.

Naoya balas menarik senyum misteri.

"_Yes, ouji-sama."_

.

.

Hanabusa Aidou menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa panjang ruang tengah asrama Bulan lantai 1. Pada jam segini, biasanya dia berada di kamarnya. Bergelung dalam selimut hangat di atas kasur dan bermimpi. Seperti halnya para murid _Night Class _lain yang kebanyakan terlelap di ruangnya masing-masing. Sehingga suasana dalam gedung sangat sepi. Hanya sebagian anak saja yang mungkin bangun untuk menyibukkan diri entah melakukan apa. Tetapi kali ini dia tidak bisa beristirahat. Sebab benaknya terganggu akan rencana apa yang disusun sang Ketua asrama_, _teman sekaligus pemimpinnya.

'_Apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kaname-sama? Pentingkah? Adakah kaitannya dengan Dewan vampire? Dan yang lebih utama, keperluan apa yang mengharuskan kehadiran Naoya Tadashi di sini?'_ Berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab, membuat pemuda berjulukan _idol _ini pusing.

"Kau masih bangun Aidou?"

Merasa dipanggil, remaja berambut _golden _tersebut berpaling ke asalnya. "Ooh, Takuma-_san," _sapanya pada Wakil Ketua asrama yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Takuma tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harusnya tidur?" tanyanya seraya duduk di sofa _single_ seberang Aidou. Dia mengambil sebuah gelas _wine _dari kumpulannya di nampan tengah meja hadapan mereka. Menuangkan air dari teko ke dalamnya beserta beberapa butir tablet darah dan melarutkannya.

"Niatnya sih begitu tadi. Tapi aku tidak mengantuk," jawab Hanabusa yang berkaus biru muda dan celana abu-abu pendek.

"…Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" ucap lelaki pirang cerah berkemeja hijau lumutdan celana coklat sebelum menegak minumannya.

Aidou terdiam sejenak. "…Aku hanya penasaran."

"Tentang hal apa yang direncanakan Kaname?" tebak Takuma meletakkan gelas kosongnya di tempat semula. Agaknya dia dapat menduga apa yang memenuhi otak kawannya ini.

Kepala Aidou mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menegakkan diri menatap Takuma lurus. "Kau tahu 'kan, Takuma-_san_?"

Remaja bermanik _jamrud _menghela nafas. "Maaf, walaupun tahu, aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya padamu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena itu kehendak Kaname."

_Vampire noble _berkekuatan es itu mendesau sebal. Dia mengerti betul, meskipun Takuma tahu, dia tidak akan pernah membeberkannya pada yang lain sebelum mendapat ijin langsung dari Ketuanya. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kuasa yang dimiliki Kaname sangat besar dibanding mereka yang Level B. Dalam hal materi maupun non materi. Namun, bukan karena itu tentunya yang menjadikan Aidou dkk setia mengikuti sang pewaris Kuran. Melainkan sosoknya yang bijak, juga kepribadian yang luhur.

"Jangan kecewa, Aidou. Aku yakin dia akan segera memberitahu kalian," hibur Ichijou.

"Bukan begitu. Aku cuma sedikit khawatir," terang Aidou mengungkapkan kekalutannya.

Sebelah alis Takuma terangkat.

"Kalau situasi yang sedang dihadapi Kaname-_sama _berbahaya, aku ingin sekali membantu," sambung Aidou mantap.

"Seingatku keadaan yang selalu dihadapi Kaname memang berbahaya," enteng Takuma mengusap dagunya.

"Makanya aku cemas," desak Hanabusa jengkel. "Ditambah Level C itu… peran apa sih yang diberikan Kaname-_sama _padanya?" lanjutnya dengan muka tertekuk.

Wakil Ketua asrama terkekeh. Melihat sahabatnya yang gusar ini, dia yakin Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, dan Rima pasti juga bertingkah demikian. Yah, kemunculan Naoya sanggup menimbulkan kecurigaan di batin mereka. "Haha, aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Sebagai gantinya, akan kusampaikan semua pertanyaanmu itu ke Kaname."

Aidou tersentak. "Kau mau membuatku kena marah Kaname-_sama?!" _

"Tentu tidak, tapi siapa tahu dia bakal berubah pikiran dan mau mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Huuf~"

"Yang jelas, apapun yang terjadi percayalah pada Kaname," kata Takuma menyorotkan mata lembut.

Aidou mendengus, membuang muka ke arah lain. "Tanpa kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tahu!"

"Ooh,anda berdua tidak beristirahat Takuma-_san? _Hanabusa_-san?" _

Suara baritone tersebut mengintrupsi kedua pemuda yang duduk tadi menoleh. Mendapati lelaki yang baru saja dibincangkan, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Belum lelah. Mau kemana, Naoya-_san?" _balas Ichijou heran saat melihat Naoya berbaju semi-formal—dengan _coat _panjang tersampir di tangan kirinya.

"Pergi menemui Kaien-_sama," _jawab Tadashi tersenyum sopan. Dia beralih melirik Hanabusa yang mendelik kesal. "Ada apa, Hanabusa-_san?"_

"Cih," decak Aidou jengkel pada sikap si pelayan Kuran yang menurutnya sok akrab itu. "Aku tak tahu apa kehebatanmu hingga membuat Kaname-_sama _sangat percaya padamu. Tapi ingat, kalau kau mengkhianati atau menyakitinya, aku akan membunuhmu," tegasnya melayangkan sorot mata _shappire_ nyalang. Diiringi menguarnya aura permusuhan.

Naoya mengerjap terkejut kecil. Sama sekali tidak merasa takut atau terusik oleh ancaman _vampire noble _di depannya. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berani melakukannya, Hanabusa-_san. _Anda bisa memegang kalimatku," ikrarnya.

Wakil Ketua asrama memperhatikan interaksi serius keduanya. Dalam hati, dia ingin Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Senri, dan Rima tidak meragukan Naoya. Mungkin dia perlu mencari solusi agar mereka bisa berteman dan bekerja sama. Tapi bagaimana?

'_Aah, sebaiknya aku bicara soal ini juga pada Kaname.'_

"_Ara,_ anda mau keluar, Tadashi-_san?" _

Seorang pelayan asrama menghampiri Naoya dari arah berlawanan. Takuma dan Aidou turut melihat ke wanita paruh baya berpakaian _maid _hitam.

"Ya, Yuka-_san. _Ada apa?" tanya pemuda bermata _lavender. _Dia mengenali perempuan itu waktu menbantunya memindahkan barang ke kamar barunya kala tiba disini.

"Kurosu-_sama _barusan menelpon. Katanya, beliau menyuruh Zero-_sama _dan Yuki-_sama _untuk datang kemari menemuimu," terang pelayan berambut hitam tergelung rapi.

Tadashi mendesau ringan. "Padahal aku akan ke kantornya. Kapan mereka tiba?"

"Sekitar jam sepuluh."

"Berarti sebentar lagi. Baiklah akan kutunggu. _Arigato _pesannya," ucap Naoya tersenyum ramah.

"_Doushit__a__,_" Yuka menunduk sekilas sebelum undur diri.

Ichijou yang menguping bersama Hanabusa, bangkit mendekati Naoya. "Jadi, niatmu batal ya, Naoya-_san."_

"Nampaknya begitu. Tahu begini aku lanjut tidur tadi," eluh pelayan Kuran.

Memicu Takuma tertawa geli. "Haha, karena sudah terlanjur rapi, bagaimana kalau kuajak keliling asrama Bulan?" tawarnya.

"Hmm, boleh saja."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aidou langsung menyela. Membuat perhatian Naoya dan Takuma terpaku kepadanya. "Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke _dojo _di sebelah asrama_, _Tadashi-_san?"_

"…Mengapa?"

"Aku mengajakmu untuk bertarung melawanku. Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebagai pelayan setia Kaname-_sama," _ungkap pemuda bersurai emas. Dia berdiri tegap, menatap angkuh menantang.

Merasa tertarik pada keteguhan Aidou, bibir Naoya perlahan mengembangkan seringai tipis. Beruntung sekali, dengan ini dia bisa menunjukkan secuil kekuatannya. Serta bila diakui, mungkin keberadaannya dapat diterima baik oleh pengikut Kaname yang lain. Sedikit bermain tidak masalah, 'kan?

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu."

.

.

Zero kini berjalan kesal menyusuri jalur setapak bersama Yuki di depannya. Dia menyipitkan mata, memandang ke sekitar jalan berpaving yang ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau dan semak belukar. Keduanya sedang menuju ke asrama Bulan. Sesuai perintah Kaien Kurosu, mereka diminta menemui calon murid baru _Night Class, _Naoya Tadashi. Awalnya remaja bersurai _silver _sangat enggan harus datang ke sarang _vampire _yang dibencinya_. _Tapi karena saudarinya ngotot —membujuknya walau selalu ditolak hingga berbuah Yuki mengekorinya kemana pun dia pergi—akhirnya dia terpaksa setuju. Huh, gara-gara itu_ mood-_nya jadi memburuk.

Gadis _brunette _yang membawa dokumen kepindahan Naoya, melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan. Aah, dia tidak sabar menjumpai Kaname-_sama _idolanya. Pangeran _pureblood _adalah penyelamat jiwanya sewaktu kecil saat dia diserang _vampire _Level E. Makanya keberadaannya seperti pahlawan dan sosok kakak baginya. Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa Yuki juga merasa familiar dengan kemunculan Naoya pertama kali. Aura mistis dan tatapan lembut lelaki itu seakan dia pernah merasakannya di suatu tempat. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"_Baka_ Yuki_, _perhatikan depanmu!"

"Eh? Ap—Huwaa!"

**Bruk!**

"Dasaar..." desah Kiryu_. _Sahabatnya selalu saja ceroboh.

Putri Kurosu mengusap pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Merasa kehadiran seseorang di depannya dan Zero, dia mendongak. Manik delimanya terbelalak mendapati punggung lebar si korban penabrakan. Yang ternyata milik sesosok pria berambut _raven_ gelombang dengan poni menyamping yang menutupi _eye-path _hitam. Yagari Toga.

"Yo," sapa lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, melirik Yuki dari sudut matanya.

"Yagari-_sensei! _Kok ada disini?" kejut Yuki segera bangkit berdiri lagi.

Yagari berputar badan menghadapnya. "Memangnya salah aku disini?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukan begitu, seharusnya _sensei _mengajar kelas, 'kan?" dalih Yuki mengingat ini masih jam keempat kegiatan belajar sekolah.

"Jadwalku sudah selesai. Aku ada urusan dengan Seiren sebentar. Makanya aku mau berkunjung ke asrama Bulan," jelas pria yang pernah menjadi guru didik Zero semasa kecil.

"Akrab sekali kau pada wanita itu," dengus Kiryu.

"Cemburu?" sang senior _Hunter _profesional menyeringai enteng. Langsung disambut _death-glare _oleh murid kesayangannya.

"Zero, harusnya kau menghentikanku lebih cepat sebelum menubruk _sensei_, _baka!" _galak Yuki.

Iris _ametrisht Hunter _muda melotot. "Bukan salahku. Salahmu yang melamun di tengah jalan," hardiknya.

"Uuh," bibir si gadis mengrucut sebal. Dia beralih menepuk-nepuk rok seragam hitamnya serta membersihkan debu yang menempel di map.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian malah disini sampai membolos pelajaran?" tanya pria berkemeja coklat bergaris putih vertikal.

Putri Kurosu menjawab. "Kami sudah diberi ijin kok. _Tou-san _menyuruh kami menemui Tadashi-_san."_

"Tadashi?" Yagari mengerjap. "Aah, Naoya Tadashi _vampire _Level C pelayan Kuran itu..." ucapnya teringat akan percakapannya dengan Kaien saat ditelepon kemarin malam ketika dia masih di markas asosiasi.

"_Sensei _kenal?" segaris alis Zero terangkat.

"Tidak, hanya tahu namanya saja."

"Hei, daripada mengobrol disini, mending kita kesana sekarang. _Sensei _juga ikut sekalian kenalan dengan Tadashi-_san," _ajak Yuki mulai melangkah mendahului keduanya.

Yagari dan Zero agak lambat menyusul.

"Menurutmu orangnya bagaimana, hn?" gumam Toga.

"…sok akrab dan sombong," gerutu remaja _silver._

"Hmpf, selalu saja beranggapan negatif," Yagari tersenyum maklum.

.

.

Selang 10 menit, ketiganya telah tiba di halaman asrama Bulan. Ketika melewati gerbang masuk, _mood _Zero tambah menurun drastis. Aura para _vampire _terasa meracuni udara dalam lingkungan tersebut. Apalagi didominasi oleh energi serta bau darah milik Kaname Kuran yang jernih dan pekat. Inilah mengapa dia tak mau menginjakkan kaki di sarang mahkluk penghisap darah. Selain dirinya enggan, juga merasa takut tidak bisa mengontrol insting liarnya yang siap lepas kendali kapan saja. Sebagai _dhampire _yang tidak pernah meminum darah manusia dan hanya bertahan dengan tablet darah saja, dia haus akan darah murni yang mengalir dalam seorang tubuh _pureblood. _Lapar akan kekuatan sekaligus kenikmatan _liquid _merah yang didambakan setiap _vampire _rendahan. 

"Zero?" panggil Yuki yang cemas menyadari keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipis saudaranya.

Zero menelan ludah gugup. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya berusaha tenang.

Yagari yang sudah di depan pintu utama, segera mengetuk keras. Memicu Yuka, pelayan asrama yang hadir menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Yagari-_sama,_ Zero-_sama__,_dan Yuki-_sama__,"_ salam Yuka tersenyum kalem. "Seiren -_sama _sudah menunggumu di ruang baca," lanjutnya pada Yagari.

"_Arigato, _Yuka-_san," _ujar Toga sebelum melihat kedua remaja di sampingnya. "Baiklah, aku duluan," pamitnya.

"Ya," kata Yuki diiringi Zero menganggukkan kepala singkat.

Setelah Yagari pergi, Yuka mengantar dua tamu yang tersisa untuk menemui Naoya. ketiganya menyusuri lorong sepi yang mengarah ke _dojo _di bagian dalam gedung.

"Mengapa Tadashi-_san _ada di _dojo?_ Bukannya dia harusnya istirahat?" tanya Yuki heran.

Yuka menjawab. "Dia sedang berlatih fisik dengan Hanabusa-_sama. _Ichijou-_sama _juga ada disana."

"Latihan fisik?" Kiryu mengerutkan alis.

"Ya, tampaknya mereka sedang bertanding tangan kosong."

"Hee, kelihatannya menarik," putri Kurosu tertarik. "Apa Kaname juga disana?"

Si pelayan wanita menggeleng. "Tidak, beliau mungkin masih tidur di kamarnya."

"Ooh, iya ya," Yuki mendesau kecewa. Padahal dia sangat menantikan bertemu pangeran Kuran.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Yuka berlalu begitu mereka tiba di depan pintu kayu _dojo. _Yuki bergerak membukanya agar dia dan Zero masuk. Namun—

**DUAAKK!**

Saat dibuka, bunyi keras tercipta. Merebut perhatian kedua murid _Day Class _itu ke satu titik.

Di tengah ruang latihan yang luas dengan lantai kayu yang licin, Hanabusa terlihat melancarkan pukulan kuat dengan tangan kanannya pada Naoya yang sukses menahannya menggunakan sisi lengan kirinya.

"Hoo, daya seranganmu cukup mengagetkanku, Hanabusa-_san," _puji pemuda pirang platina sambil tersenyum ringan. Dalam detik selanjutnya, dia beralih mengayunkan sebelah kakinya ke depan hendak menendang perut lawan.

Tetapi lelaki berambut emas langsung mundur menghindar. "Kau juga cepat tanggap," kata Aidou menatap tajam, kembali memasang kuda-kudanya.

Yuki tersentak ketika menyadari hawa permusuhan mendominasi _dojo. _"Tung—ini bukan pertarungan sungguhan, 'kan?" gugupnya.

"Ah, Yuki-_chan, _Zero-_kun, ohayou," _sapa Takuma yang berdiri di sisi ruangan. Dia tersenyum ramah menyambut keduanya.

Zero melayangkan tatapan curiga ke Wakil Ketua asrama. "Takuma-_senpai, _apa artinya ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat mereka sedang bertanding tanpa kekuatan _vampire,_" jawab Ichijou.

"Alasannya?"

"Euum, jadi Aidou menantang Naoya-_san. _Dia ingin menguji kemampuannya sebagai pengikut setia Kaname," jelas Takuma.

"Tapi kok auranya berat begini?" timbrung gadis _brunette _yang merasakan atmosfer tidak mengenakkan.

"...Aidou-_senpai _berniat membunuhnya?" simpul pemuda bersurai perak_._

"Tidaklah, dia hanya mengeluarkan auranya untuk mengintimidasi Naoya-_san," _elak Takuma. "Walau tampaknya tidak berhasil," tambahnya melirik Naoya yang berdiri santai menunggu serangan lawan selanjutnya.

"Peraturannya siapapun yang dapat menumbangkan lawan, maka dia yang menang," tutur pelayan pribadi Kuran.

"Dan akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" sambung Aidou seraya berlari menerjang maju.

Dia mengangkat tangannya hendak menonjok bahu kiri Tadashi. Namun Naoya berkelit, membalasnya dengan meluncurkan kepalan tangan kanannya yang mau memukul pipi kiri Hanabusa. Tapi juga bisa dihindari. Aidou segera memukul cepat dagu Tadashi dari bawah. Tapi lagi-lagi Naoya mundur sebelum kena, dia melancarkan tendangan mengincar sisi pinggang lawan. Aidou melompat ke belakang, lalu maju menyerang dada Naoya yang menunduk rendah kemudian bergerak menyikut ke arah perut Aidou. Tercengang, Hanabusa berlindung dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di depan badannya. Menahan serangan yang kuat meski belum mampu membuatnya jatuh.

Yuki berdecak kagum. "_Sugoi yoo."_

"Level C itu cukup hebat, setara dengan Akatsuki-_senpai," _duga Zero yang serius mengamati.

"Bukan setara, Zero-_kun. _Yang kau lihat tadi hanya sebagian kecil kekuatan Naoya-_san _saja," sanggah Takuma.

"Maksudmu dia lebih hebat dari ini?" sangka Yuki menatap kejut.

"Begitulah," Takuma tersenyum tipis. "Sebagai pelayan Kaname Kuran, dia tidak sebanding dengan kami yang merupakan _noble vampire_..."

"—karena dia mendapatkan keistimewaan lebih dari yang kami miliki."

Naoya tersenyum lebar. berdiri tegap menghadap Hanabusa yang telah bersiap menyerang kapan saja. "Apa kita akan mengakhirinya sekarang?"

"Ya," tegas Aidou menyalang tajam. "Aku ingin sekali menghapus senyum memuakkanmu itu."

"Hmpf, ucapanmu kejam sekali," Tadashi terkekeh ringan. "Ini daya tarikku lho."

"Cih," jujur saja, Aidou agak terkejut pada kemampuan Tadashi yang sanggup menandinginya. Sepertinya peringatan Takuma yang tidak boleh menganggap remeh Level C ini perlu dipertimbangkan. Harus dia akui walau lelaki bermata _Lavender _ini dari luar terlihat santai, sebenarnya dia membahayakan. Betul kata Rima, orang di depannya ini sangat misterius.

"Satu serangan berikutnya akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya," ujar Aidou memberi aba-aba.

"Majulah Hanabusa-_san," _tantang Naoya bersiaga.

"Terima ini!"

Aidou berlari menerjang. Mengambil gerakan tangan yang menusuk cepat ke dada Naoya. Tepat sebelum kena sasaran, Tadashi menangkap pergelangan lengannya. Menarik Aidou ke depan sehingga Naoya berpindah ke belakang tubuhnya. Dengan gesit, dia langsung mencengkram kerah baju Hanabusa dan membanting badannya ke lantai. Membuat sang _vampire _es tumbang di bawahnya.

Hanabusa merintih. Sementara Zero dan Yuki menganga kaget. Takuma tersenyum puas, sudah menduga kalau Naoya bakal unggul dalam pertarungan ini. "Yak, Naoya-_san _pemenangnya. Dengan ini pertandingan selesai," ucapnya sebagai wasit penentu.

"Maafkan kekasaranku, Hanabusa-_san," _kata Naoya seraya menyingkir dari atas punggung Aidou.

"Ck," Aidou berdecak kesal. Dikalahkan oleh seorang Level C sangat memalukan baginya.

"Ayolah, Aidou. Jangan marah. Ini hasil yang adil," Takuma tersenyum kalem sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hanabusa menerimanya dan bangkit berdiri. "Yaah, dia memang memiliki kemampuan yang handal," ucapnya sembari membersihkan pakaian depannya dari debu tipis.

"Aah, _arigatou _sudah mengakuiku," Naoya mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Jangan sombong dulu. Aku belum sepenuhnya menerimamu menjadi anggota kami," peringat Aidou menatap jengkel.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus membuktikan nilai diriku pada yang lainnya," tambah Tadashi.

"Huh."

Yuki segera menghampiri Naoya. "Keren Tadashi-_san. _Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menaklukkan _Idol-senpai," _pujinya senang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalah, Yuki-_san," _balas Naoya.

"Sejak awal kau hanya main-main, 'kan?" Zero mendengus. "Kau menganggap ini pergulatan anak kecil."

"Zero, kau ini merusak suasana saja, sih," tegur gadis Kurosu.

"Benarkah itu?" Aidou menatap Naoya tajam. Tidak terima pertandingannya tadi dianggapkan serendah itu.

"Tentu tidak, aku menikmatinya kok," sanggah Naoya tersenyum kalem. "Kau sangat membenciku ya, Zero-_san."_

_Hunter _muda membuang muka sebal.

"Hei, kita sudah tahu hasilnya. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat di ruang santai?" ajak Takuma menyudahi perdebatan mereka.

"Ide bagus. Sekalian aku ingin menyampaikan pesan _Tou-san," _Yuki setuju.

"Baiklah," Naoya mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar," Hanabusa melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa tidak ikut?" tanya Ichijou.

"Mau tidur, Takuma-_san. _Kita ada kelas malam ini," ucap Aidou sebelum pergi meninggalkan keempat remaja tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia masih kesal," Naoya tersenyum maklum.

"Yaah, begitulah dia," Takuma mendesau. "Nah, mari ke ruang santai, mina-_san..."_

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

.

.

Chapter ini cukup panjang karena aku harus menunjukkan kehebatan Naoya agar bisa terlihat berkesan. Yaah, semoga memuaskan kalian, _mina-san._

Aku tidak akan bicara muluk-muluk. Coz aku gak mau menyebar rahasia jalan cerita XD #peliit

_Arigatou _buat kalian yang mengikut fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Minat review?


End file.
